hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Palace of Wishes
Ranks This table shows the energy, experience, and coins for each rank of the''' Palace of Wishes'. These will be different depending on a player’s rank and if they participated in the 2019 August event. * Energy is different for different plays depending on what their personal level is in-game. (Ex. Level 9 may have lower energy cost throughout the event, and level 50, may have a higher energy cost throughout the event) Therefore this chart is not going to be the same for everyone during an event. Hidden Items Book *Leaning against lower left central fountain *Bottom left on the floor Butterfly #On the top of the left-most column #Under the molding of the left-most column #On wall behind left fountain #On pitcher handle on table #On the base of central fountain #On the base of the statue Camel #Far left background in front of building #On top of the central fountain #In the right window #As green bottle on the table #On lower left central fountain square Carpet Bag * Lower right, on floor beside base of statue * Left of left fountain * Left side of peacock statue base Cheetah # Cub, on the sofa to the left # Left of central fountain # On central fountain # Cub, on red pillows in front of table # Beside the statue on right * On the right side behind the central fountain Chocolate Bar # Top center on wall # On sofa pillows # On coffee table # Right of lower left fountain design # Left of statue's hourglass * Top of left pillar, right of hanging blue lamp, by birdcage Cupcake #As a design on wall above peacock fountain #Beside peacock on top of fountain #In the tray with pomegranates on the coffee table #Replacing the left dome of the building in the background Dagger * Left side, in the middle of column * Stuck in big fountain base just right of central design Falcon #Left, on top of column #Far background, on top of building #Engraved over the arch behind the well #Flying the sky above peacock statue #Perched on left sofa arm Fan #Leaning against the left fountain #Against the leftmost column #Leaning against the central fountain #Leaning against wall behind fountain #On floor between table and statue Gift # On right edge of left fountain # On gold pillow on sofa # Under left peacock tail # On floor, left of statue # On floor behind statue's shoulder Goldfish Bowl # Around center column at left fountain # On central railing # At top of left peacock tail # Bottom of right window Heart # At top of large left column (gold and silver) # Middle of the sofa back (wooden) # Lower left of peacock fountain (golden) Inkwell * On floor, left of coin fountain, with peacock feather * On the coffee table, left of the hookah * On base of right statue (purple) Letter *On left side of the table *On top front of pedestal (with statue) *In the folds of the cloth covering birdcage on left Lute *Leaning on the left tail of peacock statue *On left sofa *Leaning on statue right side Medal * On right shoulder of right statue (blends in) * Top of right pillar * Hanging from the right side of the table * Underneath the peacock on the full peacock statue Mirror *Hanging above left fountain *Middle of the table left foreground, left of hookah (small) *Third tile on the right of the peacock statue Monkey *On left sofa *In cage hanging on the left *Hanging at the lamp above peacock's tail *Golden figure between the golden items of peacock fountain Moon *On background middle window Painting #Lower left on sofa, partly behind plant #Left window, by left pillar (oval) #Under peacock statue's feet (oval) #Under peacock statue's tail #In right window #Lower right leaning against statue base Parrot #Upper left, in birdcage #On central railing #Right window, at top of left pillar #On right statue's head Perfume *In the right peacock's tail (gold, blends in) *Left side of center pedestal, hanging *By running fountain *Bottom right floor beside bolster pillow *Blending into the diamonds on the fountain, next to statue's shoulder Plumeria ''Flower with 5 petals *On the table *On the peacock *On the lady statue's hair *To the right of the arch surrounding the peacock Purse #On back of left sofa (blue) #Lower left on table (red) #On lower left corner of central fountain (blue) #In tail of right peacock (gold) #In pillows on floor (red) #On base of right statue (blue) Rose *Inside the goblet on the table *Center of screen in vase *At right side of central fountain (golden) *On pillow on couch *Top of pillar located on left side (right of magic lantern) Sabre * On top of right peacocks tail * On the floor, sticking into the red pillows Scorpion *On floor in front of central fountain *On the floor in front of the balustrade at the entrance, left of the peacock statue *High in the right window Scroll Tube *Inside the base of peacock fountain statue, on right side at the end of peacock's tail Sextant *Next to the design in the fountain, middle *On top of pillar right of peacock statue (right screen) *At the top edge right of the birdcage Ship's Wheel *Near the base of the peacock's tail in the fountain, right side *On the column's square top, left side *Left side, on the wall behind the magic lamp *On the wall above the right window *Engraved in the pitcher on the table Shoe *In front of right statue *By left fountain, right pillar *Under the peacock Snake *On the pillows *Wrapped around the fountain base left mid screen (like 'S') *On top center wall (golden) Staff *Behind left peacock tail *Leaning against statue Star Globe *In front of right statue *In the left lantern, under the bird cage (blue, blends in) *Lower left corner Strawberry *In the sky in the archway, right of golden peacock fountain statue Tiara * Top of far right column * Lower right center on bolster pillow * Top of the far left column Turban *On head of statue to the right (red) *On Genie Lamp on the left pillar (blue) *On Sofa between the pillows (red) *At the top of the large pillar right of the water fountain (white) Turkish Coffee Pot *On the table *Gold and tipped at the base of right peacock's tail *Top of white and gold column (below the cage and in front of the Aladdin's lamp) Watermelon *On plate on table *On bottom level of central fountain *On top of the flowering shrub under the left archway *In front of the female statue next to the hourglass *in the right window, right of the peacock coin fountain *Included in the front of the cage Woman's Hat *Top of peacock head on central fountain *Top of the fern at the right of the fountain *On the pillows in front *Right of the peacock sitting on the plant (between plant and blue oil lamp, hard to see) *Engraving/Painting on the base of the peacock fountain *On the plant left to the peacock Ranks Gallery PoW Rank I_2.png|Rank I PoW Rank II_2.png|Rank II PalWsh_RankIII.png|Rank III PoW Rank IV_2.png|Rank IV Key Map Silhouette Gallery This gallery is for difficult silhouettes only. Rose_Silh_Lft_of_Peacocks.png|Rose in plant left of peacocks Item Drops Category:Locations Category:Event Locations Category:August 2019